


Bonk

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyship Week, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's two favorite people accidentally knock their heads together. How did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonk

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to hollyfrostwick for their beta skills.
> 
> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 21st - [fluff](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/fluff)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148444639830/person-a-and-person-b-are-comforting-person-c-over)
> 
>  
> 
> person a and person b are comforting person c over a problem person c had. person a thinks this is the perfect chance to kiss person c because of this bonding moment but so does person b. they both lean in to kiss person c and bump heads.

"He hates me, he totally hates me."

"He doesn't  _ hate _ you, Darce; how could he hate you?"

Betty raised both her eyebrows. "It  _ is _ Doctor Cunningham..." she allowed.

Darcy pointed at her. "See?"

Clint shrugged. "Well, if he does, he shouldn't let it change the way he grades you. That wouldn't be fair of him."

The women exchanged a glance.

"This is academia," Betty informed him, as though he wasn't aware they were standing in her on-campus lab.

Clint opened his mouth to explain a circus education, but Darcy's text alert went off and she groaned. 

"Jane," she reported. "She's texting or calling about once every four hours or so, now. Maybe I should use leaving for a while as a tactic to shut down science binges; other than Thor, there isn't anything that could get her to stop working once every four hours."

"It's good she misses you," Clint said, attempting to cheer her up.

"Science binges?" Betty repeated. "Is that why you kept pestering me the other night to take you out to dinner?"

Darcy replied only with a look of innocence. 

Betty frowned. "I did get a good night's sleep when I got home... and I made a breakthrough the next morning..." She looked up at Darcy in surprise and gratitude. "No wonder she wants you back!"

Darcy smiled at Betty, but sighed when she read the text. "They're so cute together... they must have gotten Thor or Steve to take this," she muttered.

Clint leaned over her shoulder to look, then glanced over at Betty. "Yeah," he agreed. 

Betty looked unconcerned, but also completely aware that Bruce was in the picture Jane had just sent.

When Darcy had first come to Culver to finish her degree, she'd been accompanied by an Avenger, due to a recent kidnapping scare. Steve was against her idea to visit the Biochem department, to visit Betty. He said that if Bruce wanted to speak to Betty, that he'd do so himself. He didn't stand up long to Darcy's argument that she at least deserved to know how he was doing. 

One visit turned into two, then three, then eight, and by the time Clint took Steve's place as "Darcy's roommate," she was spending more time in Betty's lab than in her apartment, claiming that it felt more like home there.

Darcy sighed shakily. "Those dorks," she said fondly. "I miss them a lot."

"Hey, it's okay," Clint said, putting a comforting arm around her. "You'll be back there soon, one more semester to go."

"Yeah," she agreed, her eyes on Betty, who could see that they were a little cloudy.

Betty put down her notebook, then moved over to where Darcy was perched on a lab bench, and put her hand on Darcy's knee. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

Darcy took a shaky breath. "Yeah," she said, "I just... What if Cunningham fails me out of spite? What if all this time is for nothing?"

"It couldn't be for nothing," Betty told her, with a little smile.

"Yeah, you got to hang out with us," Clint reminded her.

Darcy smiled, the expression held back all her tears but one.

Betty reached out to brush it away, and then several things happened at once.

The most obvious was that Betty and Clint banged their heads together.

"Oh my god," Darcy gasped; half of her wanted to laugh, but the other half was concerned. "Are you guys okay?!" 

"Yeah, I—" Clint began, glancing at Betty. "Are you—?"

Betty rubbed her forehead. "I'm fine," she assured them. "Just embarrassed."

"You both..." Darcy said, pointing back and forth between the two of them. "You were both gonna  _ kiss _ me!"

"Only on the cheek," Clint grumbled. 

Betty's face was engulfed in the flames of a blush. "M-me too," she claimed, unconvincingly.

"Lies," Darcy called. " _ Look _ at this face. There is room for all the cheek kissing, plus some to spare."

"I—" Betty attempted. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

Darcy shrugged. "Okay," she said, "that makes total sense. Friends definitely blush when they hold hands under the table during dessert."

"Wait, did I miss—are you... are you guys together?" Clint asked, leaning away from Darcy. 

"No!" Betty insisted, just as Darcy said,

"Not yet, we aren't!" and looped her arms around Betty's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

Betty let out a surprised squeak, but then melted into Darcy's arms, stepping closer to the table to put her arms around Darcy's waist.

It was promising to be a fairly exciting kiss, except that Darcy pulled away suddenly to grab Clint's sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Uh, away?" Clint replied.

"Betty, Clint has a crush on you," Darcy tattled.

Clint looked annoyed. "Truth or Dare is sacred!" he protested.

"Not when the two of you are comfortable enough to kiss me in front of each other like that," she pointed out. "Come on," she said, curling her hand into Betty's hair. "He was  _ right _ there next to me! The sooner both of you admit it, the sooner all three of us can get to the 'blissfully happy' stage of the relationship."

"'Relationship?'" Clint echoed. His eyes widened as Betty sighed and held out her hand to him. "Are we really doing this?" he asked nervously.

"Only if you want to," Betty told him. 

Darcy giggled as Clint slipped his hand into Betty's, then grinned as Betty tugged him closer and kissed him softly. 

"I am going to send Doctor Cunningham a fruit basket," Darcy declared.

"I doubt that will improve his opinion of you," Betty murmured, smiling against Clint's lips.

Darcy shrugged. "I gotta thank him for you two somehow, don't I?"

Clint and Betty traded a look. "Let's do it right this time," he said.

"Do what?" Darcy asked.

Her two favorite people smiled, then leaned forward, both kissing her on the cheek, no head injuries necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this OT3 for no other reason than [SquirrelStone](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/)'s [polyship graphics](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/post/146331184589/verse-j-polyship-cellular-hawk-shock)! I love Betty/Darcy and Darcy/Clint, and the idea of all three together is just my favorite!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/149288403013/bonk)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
